The Small Things
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: HIATUS! AU: In the world of crime and detection there are always two sides. Cops and bad guys. Juvia was stuck in a mafia world with no escape. Gray was in the FBI world always looking for a bigger case. When they meet he offers her an escape and a new life and she offers him a case and love. Major GrUvia minor NaLu, GaLe & JeRza Rated M for violence & swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Where it all began

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm still busy with "Love through it all" but my creative juices took over and this story just came to me. I had to write it before I completely lost sight of it and threw away the idea like I did with lots of stories I have made up. "Love through it all" was seriously the only one I thought good enough to publish. Hopefully this one isn't a complete mess up. Okay I'll work on both stories continuously and when one is updated, so will the other one except for this time. I hope my writing isn't bad, since I'm very tired these days. My dog died and my new puppy Titania keeps me up all night. I hope you guys like this story and please do favourite, follow and review. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will all rights go to Hiro Mashima the genius behind Fairy Tail! I'm just a fan girl who also loves to write!**

**Chapter 1**

The silence in the big house was only broken by the sound of screaming. Screaming from the people Juvia believed would be a perfect family for a girl who had none. The six year old blunette sat in her bed listening to the yelling as tears streamed down her face. This was not what she wanted; when Mr and Mrs Porla adopted her she only wanted a happy family like one she had never had. Her parents had left her at an orphanage without once looking back...

Juvia had not known what was wrong with her and she still didn't, perhaps unhappiness followed her. Perhaps the reason no-one came to want her was because of this. Perhaps that was why Jose and Rebecca Porla were fighting again. Because she was the one who brought pain into their house. Perhaps that was all that Juvia Lockser was... Pain...

"No, you know what. You can do what you want Jose, I'm leaving." Rebecca Porla's voice said as Juvia heard something being zipped open.

"You can't leave me woman!" Jose's voice growled over the noises of drawers being opened. "We adopted your baby sister, and now you're just leaving her with me. I didn't even want the brat!"

Juvia's breath hitched as she sat there in her bed... Rebecca was her sister? It did explain the fact that both of them had navy blue hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin, but why? Why had Rebecca not told Juvia this? Why would she leave Juvia again? Why?

"Don't lie to me Jose." Rebecca's voice barked as the sound of a bag zipping closed could be heard. "I didn't want the brat... It's her fault my parents are dead and I have no time for her. You... you thought I actually wanted her, when it was you who did. You wanted young blood Jose and when you found out I had a baby sister it was perfect, wasn't it?"

Juvia felt new tears streaming down her face... Her parents were dead and it was her fault... Juvia quickly turned her body and put her little feet into her little slippers as the yelling continued. Juvia slipped out of bed and walked out into the cold hallway where she saw the main bedroom's light shining at the end. Juvia shuffled towards it as she heard Jose yelling profanities at Rebecca.

Juvia slowly pushed the door open and looked at Jose and Rebecca who quickly turned towards her only silence being heard as everybody only looked at each other. Juvia quickly moved to the bed where she sat herself down and looked into the mirror. Inside she saw a scared little girl who Juvia thought was weak...

"Juvia killed Juvia's own parents..." Juvia said as Rebecca gave a loud audible gulp and Jose gave Rebecca an angry glare. "Juvia's relieved, Juvia thought they deserted Juvia. Juvia thinks that Juvia's actually happy about it, Juvia's finally clear about why Juvia was left at an orphanage as a baby. It was never Juvia's parents who deserted Juvia... It was Juvia's sister."

"Juvia, you don't know what you're talking about." Rebecca said taking a step backwards.

"Juvia does Rebecca-san... Or should Juvia say Rebecca-nee?" Juvia asked as she stood up from the bed and walked to Rebecca. "Rebecca-nee... The person who left Juvia alone and left... The person who has no time for Juvia... Juvia wants to know one thing from Rebecca-nee... How did Juvia kill her parents?"

"It..." Rebecca said as she walked out of the room and into the cold hallway with Juvia and Jose following her. "It's not what you think... They... They just couldn't afford you and found it easier to drink some insect poison..."

"Then why didn't they just kill Juvia? Just kill the baby?" Juvia asked as her eyes darkened and Rebecca started shaking. The whole group was still walking towards the stairway.

"It's... They didn't want to murder anybody and they could barely afford me... I..." Rebecca said as her feet hit the first stair.

"You would've preferred if they just killed Juvia. So you dumped Juvia at the orphanage and left." Juvia said as she stopped in front of Rebecca.

"Juvia..." Rebecca said her voice begging.

"Don't say Juvia's name. You have no right to say Juvia's name." Juvia said shaking her head and making the curls swing around. "Juvia feels that you have no right to live. So please leave before Juvia helps you join our parents. You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?"

"Juvia, I don't want to be dead." Rebecca said taking another step backwards. "And this is my house, you should leave!"

"No..." Jose said putting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "This is me and Juvia's house. I do prefer having a daughter than a wife. Now my dear Juvia, why don't you just rid the world of Rebecca?" Jose said looking down at Juvia.

"Juvia would like that..." Juvia said turning to Rebecca again, her eyes becoming very dark.

"No..." Rebecca trembled before running down the stairs and out of the door... Juvia and Jose just stood on the top of the stairs and looked at the door revealing the dark sky.

"Juvia really wanted to rid the world of her..." Juvia pouted as Jose squeezed her shoulder.

"No worries, my organization will. Now Juvia I think it's time for you to join the family." Jose smirked as Juvia looked at him questioningly.

**15 years later**

The blunette looked into the mirror as she combed her hair through. She was wearing a tight fitting white dress that reached just above her knee and black knee high boots. Instead of her hair lying in its usual curls Juvia let it hung down in a wavy style. Juvia had grown up a lot in the 15 years since Rebecca and she had probably changed.

Rebecca had been murdered by one of Jose's men and Juvia received a lock of Rebecca's hair to show the deed had been done. Honestly Juvia felt that she was happy that Rebecca could not ruin her life anymore, but bad because Jose had instead ended her life. Juvia knew on that moment that was what she wanted and that was why she was part of the Phantom Mafia... But it wasn't her thing...

Juvia was a trained killer now... But she had never taken anyone's life; instead she had become Jose's pride and joy. The mob boss' daughter, what also meant lots of people flirted with her to get the chance of being close to Jose. That was why Gajeel Redfox, her bodyguard, was such a relief to her. He was only her friend and didn't want anything more.

Juvia quickly stood up and headed out the door where Gajeel was waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual black getup which Juvia was used to and when he saw Juvia he fell in step next to her.

"Hello Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled as Gajeel only nodded in response. "Juvia wants to go to the mall today, if that's okay with Gajeel-kun..."

"You want to go to the damned mall out of all places!" Gajeel yelled turning to Juvia. "What the hell rain woman? Don't you know that I hate the mall?"

"Juvia knows, but Juvia wants to go shopping..." Juvia pouted as Gajeel only growled under his breath.

"Fine, but I am not telling you if you look pretty in any fucking dresses." Gajeel said matter of fact-ly.

"Juvia knows." Juvia giggled as she headed out the door where a limo was waiting.

**XXXXX**

"And there we have the princess walking out of the house with her bodyguard." Natsu huffed under his breath as he looked out of the van at the limo where a blunette was climbing in followed by a heavily pierced big man.

"Okay..." Gray said eating his burger as he looked at the girl. He found it so stupid to have to follow her around; they were after her father not her. One of the stupid things of being an FBI-agent was this. Following women around... Ughh...

"Natsu, Gray... You guys have to be a little more optimistic. Maybe she'll lead us somewhere." Lucy said leaning over to the boys.

"Yes... That is why we are following. The small things she does could lead somewhere." Erza said as she started the car.

"Oh no..." Natsu said turning green as Gray rolled his eyes. The stupid idiot was car sick.

"Hey Erza, maybe one of us should go talk to her today." Lucy said as she looked at her computer screen well she stroked Natsu's back.

"Like what? Interview her?" Gray asked spinning his chair around and looking at Lucy with raised eyebrows.

"No... Befriend her... She might be a good ally." Lucy said pointedly as Natsu somewhat cuddled her in his sick form.

"Lucy has a point..." Erza said from the front of the car as they took a corner.

"So then Lucy will do it." Gray shrugged turning back around.

"No." Erza shook her head. "You will do it Gray."

"Me?" Gray asked quickly turning around to face Erza as Lucy giggled beside him.

"Yes..." Erza nodded as she came to a stop by a robot. "According to my sources she'll be at Club Heavenly Tower tomorrow and I have a friend in that club. Thus you'll be at the club tomorrow where you will either flirt with her or just befriend her. It's your choice entirely."

"So I have to do it because..." Gray said looking at Erza like she had two heads.

"Because I know Natsu can't flirt and you are a man... Which means you should know something about flirting and you were friends with Loke. The biggest flirt I know." Erza said as Lucy started laughing loudly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to flirt with anybody." Gray said folding his hands over his chest.

"Like I said you don't have to. But I'm known and so is Lucy. You on the other hand are not famous." Erza said as she took a sideways glance at Gray. "At least you have never been in a newspaper."

"Oh yay..." Gray said under his breath as the van parked in a mall parking lot. Gray watched as Juvia and Gajeel climbed out of the limo and sighed. He was really not going to like playing with her feeling... He just wasn't that kind of guy. He saw himself as a nice guy, even if Lucy called him a tsundere. At least he never broke anybody's heart.

Plus if he were to care for someone something would happen to them. Something terrible like it always did...

**A/N: Okay this is a very short first chapter, but don't worry the next one will be much longer. I have lots of work to do on my GaLe one shot so I'll release that next time with an update of this story and "Love through it all". I know this isn't my best work and if you guys see faults please tell me. Tell me if it's too OOC to. Thank you for reading my first GruVia story and please do leave a review. Do follow, favourite and review. Thank you very much. :D**

**Regards**

**Groove **


	2. Chapter 2: Dream man and Gray's history

**A/N: Second chapter of "The Small Things" is here. I hope you guys are as excited as I am, especially since right after I published the first one I thought no one would like it. But I was wrong and how I happy I am. I know it's a little dark but it'll be a somewhat dark story. Also the thing with Juvia changing her personality to her sister will also be explained later. I hope you guys do like this chapter and are happy that it's longer than the first. In this chapter you will see why this story is rated teen. Be warned if you are sensitive to murder scenes. **

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

RavenofSilver: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. I also mostly see Nalu ones and I wished there was a Gruvia one. Now there is!

Aya-himexX: Don't worry, I will until the end.

Guest: I'm glad; it's two of my favourite things too!

**Hope you guys enjoy my second chapter and don't forget to review, follow and favourite. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima, my hero!**

**Chapter 2**

The police office was dark except for one room where a certain FBI team were looking through old files. Gray's eyes flipped over all the things in the files as his team searched for any hard evidence pointing to Jose Porla. They had done this various times but they just had to check again. All these cases were unsolved and the murders were gruesome. Gray was happy that he could stomach it, although when he started working there he probably wouldn't have been able to.

"Hey Erza, did you talk to your friend at the club?" Lucy asked suddenly looking up from a file she was paging through.

"Yes, it's on for tomorrow. Gray can enter and do his thing." Erza said resting her file on the table and taking a sip of some coffee she had next to her. Gray inwardly groaned he really was not ready for the whole thing. He had watched Juvia for a whole month and now he had to go and befriend her acting like he had never seen her in his whole life. And the worst part was that Erza actually wanted his to do more than just befriend her. Not likely, especially not from a person like him.

"Good!" Lucy smiled as she continued paging through her file sometimes steeling glances at Natsu who was doing funny things to distract her from her work; which of course did not go unnoticed by Erza who hit him over his head making Gray and Lucy laugh.

Gray returned his gaze to his current file and paled. This was one of the most gruesome stories of murder victims blamed on Porla's little organization. Gray always seemed to get it and he hated seeing the picture. It was a very well taken picture of the victim and in which position she was.

The victim was a beautiful woman as seen on the profile photo of her. She had long wavy navy blue hair and blue eyes that seemed to hide secrets that none would ever uncover. Her skin was pale and she looked as if she was made out of beautiful porcelain and carefully mended by an expert glass mender. She was a beautiful woman, which Gray could not deny. But the thing that bothered him the most about her was that he was the splitting image of Juvia, with maybe a little more ruff features and wrinkles and the fact that her name was Rebecca Porla, formerly Lockser. She was Juvia's elder sister and Jose's wife.

But the crime scene was devastating. Her skirt was ruffled like someone had played with her before her death and her shirt was ripped. She had several cuts in her torso all shaped like word such as "I'm a miserable sister", "I am a terrible wife" and "I've ruined my little sister's life". It was all cut barely and not much blood escaped it, like it had been done by a tattoo artist's device, without the ink on. It could not be determined if it was done before or after her death.

She had a cut across her chest whereas the autopsy revealed; her heart had been removed perfectly too as if it was done by a heart surgeon. The torso was completely covered in blood in the photo as she had bled and blood was dried over her mouth showing that she had been alive when her heart had been removed. On her forehead the word "JUVIA" was carved with a knife, which was also the reason Juvia was the one they were following.

Her front locks had also been cut short meaning whoever the murderer was, he had not only taken her heart but some of her hair too. And all this had been done in her hotel room not far from the police station. Gray still wondered why no one had heard screaming and it had to be found by a maid the next day.

"Are you okay Gray?" Lucy asked laying her hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray looked up at her and nodded, what kind of FBI agent would not be okay after they had seen a picture of a crime scene. Definitely not Gray, he was not a rookie. Plus this case was old and Gray had only been 7 years old at the time and he was not even close to being a police officer...

"That's good Gray." Erza smiled sitting next to him. "I don't want you scared or anything tomorrow. I know that this family isn't the prettiest or nicest, but neither are you. You even set out after the serial killer who killed you parents when you were nine; I believe you'll be okay tomorrow."

"I will be..." Gray nodded solemnly looking down. "But I think you forgot my adoptive mother was killed to and she was the best detective I've ever known."

"She died shooting Deliora down; she was tough like you Gray. You definitely won't die by Juvia." Lucy said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah not Juvia, but maybe Gajeel or even somebody else of Porla's..." Gray said shaking his head. He couldn't deny that he was nervous; Porla was a cold hearted man who just killed and killed with no remorse.

"You won't die Gray." Natsu suddenly said grinning at Gray. "You know coming into the Fairy Tail FBI station was hard and we never leave a case unsolved or die. It's embarrassing."

"You're right for once flame brain, I won't embarrass Fairy Tail." Gray grinned back at Natsu as Erza nodded her head in approval and Lucy hugged Gray's shoulder. This was what Fairy Tail was and they were proud of it.

"Hah, Jose doesn't know what's coming for him." Natsu grinned standing up with his fist held ready. "We'll take him down and fast."

**XXXXX**

Juvia couldn't stop tossing and turning as she lay in her bed. Her dreams were filled with a woman screaming as a man neared her with a knife. The man had a wicked gleam in his eye as he did it and Juvia just stood hopelessly and watched. Until suddenly a raven haired man jumped in front of her and kicked the man out of the way. He helped the woman up and then turned to Juvia. Juvia's breath hitched as she looked at him. He had raven hair and dark droopy eyes. His hair seemed to lie in his eyes and he removed his white shirt for no reason. He had a beautiful chest filled with abs and a sign Juvia recognized but Juvia didn't know from where. As he neared Juvia a gun shot was suddenly heard and blood seemed to poor out of his chest right over the mark. He chocked and fell down in front of her. The person who shot then came out and Juvia saw it was Jose...

Juvia jumped up from her bed, her eyes fuzzy. She blinked several times to clear it and when she looked around again she saw her room. The beautiful shade of blue still visible thanks to the moon shining light on it from her balcony window door, which white curtains were still open as Juvia preferred it like that.

Juvia gave a sigh of relief as she pushed herself off of her bed and walked to the balcony door. She quickly opened it and stepped outside. Her skin was illuminated thanks to the moon and the white satin dress she had on flowed around her as her long hair seemed to do the same. Honestly to any spectator she would look like a princess standing there, but Juvia didn't care about that at the moment.

Juvia let her gaze travel to below where she saw the swimming pool being illuminated by the lights inside making a beautiful shade of Caribbean blue. Juvia loved the swimming pool and usually took a swim in it to calm her nerves. As Juvia looked at it she decided that, that was what she would do and she effortlessly came back inside and threw on a blue bikini two piece and tied her hair in a ponytail well she grabbed a blue towel.

She then walked out of her room to see the hallway's empty and missing of the usual guard. Juvia only shrugged and walked to the stairs but when she came to Gajeel's room she heard him having a conversation with somebody over the phone and she couldn't help but listen.

"Listen here, I did your bidding now let me go already." Gajeel grumbled as Juvia put her ear against his door.

"What da yah mean yah can't?" Gajeel asked his voice getting upset. "Sure I'll call him... Tomorrow, okay... Yeah, yeah I'll do it... Okay... Thanks... See yah... No I hate yah too... Bye" Juvia couldn't help but wonder about whom Gajeel was talking to but she knew he'd get upset if he saw her listening in on him so she quickly moved away and down to the backdoor which led out to the swimming pool.

Once at the swimming pool Juvia put the towel down on a chair and dived into the water. The cool water surrounded her as she looked at the illuminated wall well she dived. When she got up again Juvia already felt relaxed and decided to just float around in the swimming pool. She felt like she was in her own world where everything went just as she wanted without any mafia and soon she closed her eyes as her conscience travelled worlds away.

Juvia found herself in a world where she was in the middle of the ocean just floating well looking up at the sky. In the sky she saw seagulls flying in circles as she floated and the sun baked on her pale skin. Before Juvia knew it she had hit a beach of some kind and when Juvia looked sideways she saw an ice land with millions of snowy mountains and artic animals all around her. The pine trees were also covered in snow and Juvia quickly climbed onto the snow feeling her toes curl at the cold dampness of it. Although she was only clad in her bikini she seemed to feel no cold.

"You lost?" a voice asked and Juvia turned to see the man of her dream standing in front of her. He was only wearing a jean and black shoes although it was cold. Not that Juvia could judge only wearing a bikini herself.

"Juvia doesn't think so..." Juvia said shaking her head side to side. "But where is Juvia?"

"You don't know where you are and you aren't lost?" the man asked giving a deep chuckle. "That's what I call lost. Either way you're in Isvan." Juvia felt her heartbeat intensify as she looked at him and warmth spread all over her body making it hot around her.

"Juvia is in the Great Northern Continent?" Juvia asked looking at the man with wide eyes. "How did Juvia get here?"

"I don't know... I mean, I only saw you now." The man said rolling his eyes as he looked at Juvia. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and whistled.

"Juvia doesn't get it..." Juvia sighed looking down. "By the way what is your name stranger-sama?"

"My name is..." before he could say it a person yelling her name ripped her back to the real world. Juvia opened her eyes to see that she was floating in her swimming pool looking at the sky well Gajeel was glaring down at her with his arms crossed.

"You should be asleep Rain Woman." Gajeel said shaking his head as Juvia swam to the steps where she started to climb out. "It's 2 am in the morning."

"Juvia's sorry..." Juvia said as she walked to the chair and threw the towel around her. "Juvia just couldn't sleep and came for a swim."

"Seemed like you were daydreaming..." Gajeel laughed. "What about this time?"

"Juvia was in another world with the most handsome man Juvia had ever seen." Juvia said as she and Gajeel started walking back to her room. "He seemed to have a habit of not wearing a shirt and he made Juvia's heart beat so fast. Juvia doesn't know, but Juvia felt attracted to him."

"Attracted to your imaginary man?" Gajeel asked as they walked up the stairs. "What the hell Rain Woman, he probably doesn't even exist. Either way what's the stripper's name?"

"Juvia doesn't know..." Juvia said shaking her head as she stopped in front of her door. "But Gajeel-kun he seemed so real..."

"That's what they call and over active imagination." Gajeel grunted opening Juvia door. "Now go to sleep, otherwise I'm not allowed to sleep and I'll become a grumpy asshole."

"You're already one..." Juvia giggled walking into her room. "Goodnight Gajeel-kun."

"Goodnight Rain Woman." Gajeel said shaking his head before he closed the door behind Juvia.

Juvia sighed as she dressed herself back into her night dress and rubbed her head with the towel trying to dry it off as much as possible. She just couldn't shake the man of her dreams out of her head as she climbed back into her bed. Who was he? When Juvia went back to sleep she didn't even have one dream about him to her displeasure.

**XXXXX**

Gajeel growled as he closed the door behind him in his room. He wished that his life could just be simpler, he felt damn guilty for what he was doing to Juvia and Jose but he had no choice. It was his only choice of finally clearing his criminal record off stupid armed robbery charges. The stupid shrimp had to have caught him...

She had pinned him down, which Gajeel felt was very impossible with her size. But she had done it, stupid cop. He could still feel her body on his back feeling shivers run down his spine as he remembered how she had pressed her barely there chest against his chest and whispered those words in his ear as she breathed heavily. "You're under arrest..." Damn it was hot... But she's a damn cop... Stupid feelings!

Now she wanted him to call some GRAY FULLBUSTER asshole who was investigating Jose and Juvia. Why was he even agreeing? Was it so that he could get out of jail? It couldn't be, because he actually didn't mind jail... Was it to please the shrimp? ...Damn she was affecting him to much...

Gajeel quickly grabbed the phone and dialled Gray's number. It took a few seconds before the answer came and Gajeel felt surprisingly nervous... What if Gray told the shrimp that he was an ass? Wait she already knew that... No need to feel nervous.

"Hello..." the irritated voice on the other line said and Gajeel decided Gray had to be a prick to answer so snarky.

"Hi there yah asshole, I was told to call yah by a shrimp." Gajeel said sounding oh so happy and grinning as he did so. Now he wished Gray could be right in front of him.

"Well sorry dickhead... Now who is this and who the hell is shrimp?" Gray asked angrily into the phone as Gajeel grinned well sitting on his bed.

"My names Gajeel Redfox and the shrimp is Levy McGarden... A cop in your station..." Gajeel said smirking as he lay on his bed thinking about how he'll irritate this asshole until there's no tomorrow.

"GAJEEL REDFOX?!" Gray yelled into the phone as Gajeel grunted holding the phone a little away from his ear. The damn prick could scream.

"Yeah that's me fucker. No don't yell like that..." Gajeel groaned putting the phone close to his ear again.

"What? Why are you calling? Is Levy working with you? Is she a corrupt cop?" Gray asked speaking very fast and making Gajeel angry. How dare the icicle think Levy's corrupt?

"Listen here asshole" Gajeel growled into the phone. "I'm calling because she told me to and I'm working for her. You now being a fucking bug to my boss and the shrimp would never be corrupt. If you even ask that again, I'll kill you!"

"Oh... Sorry..." Gray said apologetically over the phone. "Please don't tell her, her handbag hurts..."

"Don't I know it" Gajeel chuckled into the phone. "Either way I heard that you're doing some kind of an operation to get close to Juvia. I'll give you the passcode yah got to tell me tomorrow to let me near her and that's 'I'm a horny bastard who wants to fuck your friend'." Gajeel grinned into the phone.

"I'll sound like a dick, can't we get another one? Otherwise she won't want to talk to me." Gray groaned into the phone as Gajeel laughed.

"Fine... Yah have to say 'I love cute things and I was wondering where I could find a pink bunny rabbit?'" Gajeel smirked into the phone his sharp teeth showing.

"I'll sound like a pansy... Can't we..." Gray started sounding very tired when Gajeel interrupted him.

"Nope, I changed it once and I'm not changing it again. It's either that one or the first one." Gajeel smirked. "Your choice, plus Rain Woman likes cute things and you'll have something in common."

"Fine..." Gray groaned as Gajeel laughed. "See you tomorrow..."

"Okay, yah gay ass..." Gajeel said pressing the end button before Gray could say anything. Gajeel felt proud of himself that would teach that dick what happens when you're mean to Gajeel Redfox. He hoped that the shrimp wouldn't mind.

**XXXXX**

Gray swore at the phone as he smashed it on the table making the table groan. That Gajeel was even more of an ass then he thought Gajeel was. Now he had to meet Juvia after he had sounded like a complete gay ass talking about cute things. Sometimes he wondered if any of this was really worth it, but it had to be. He always wanted to solve cases and the bigger they were the better.

"Gray, what are you doing?" a voice asked and Gray saw his adoptive sister Ultear looking at him. She lived with him because since Ul passed Gray always wanted to make it up to her because it was his fault. If that meant letting her live at the house he bought for free with her adoptive daughter then he'd do it, though he wished that she wouldn't act like his mother getting upset with him when he came home late.

"Nothing okay, I just talked to a guy for walk." Gray said walking past her. "Now I'm off to bed."

"Gray..." Ultear sighed grabbing his hand. "You can't continue to live for work; I mean you have to get a girlfriend. I really want nieces and nephews from you... Lyon's still an ass always ignoring my calls. You have to stop immersing yourself in your job."

"Ultear; just get off my back okay?!" Gray said pulling his hand out of Ultear's grip. "I'll get a girlfriend when I want one and my work is important. I mean I find a person who just kills anybody they want to, that's important." Gray said walking away from Ultear to his bedroom.

"Is it so important that you missed your niece's piano concert?" Ultear asked as Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Shit!" Gray swore under his breath. "Was that today?"

"Yes Gray, it was today." Ultear said shaking her head. "You need to get your head out of your work and think about your family. The quicker you get a girlfriend the better, you need someone who can make you relax. Her next one is in a week, you better be there." Ultear walked to her room after that leaving Gray alone in his hallway.

Gray looked at the spot where Ultear was just standing and shook his head. He could already hear Ul reprimanding him... Then he heard his father, Silver, telling him to think a little. Gray walked to bed and his dreams drifted to the day Ul died.

**FLASHBACK**

Gray and Lyon were sitting in the back seat of Ul's car as Ultear was sitting in the front reading a book and Ul was driving. Gray and Lyon were arguing about who would ride shotgun next as Ultear rolled her eyes. Didn't they know that Ul's 15 year old daughter always rode shotgun? Gray and Lyon were on each other's throats as Ul's eye began to twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Ul roared as Lyon and Gray immediately stopped and gulped.

"Gray is being an ass wanting to ride shotgun to play with your police radio again." Lyon tattled as Gray glared at him.

"I don't give a damn what Gray was doing, I wanted to know why you two were strangling each other!" Ul demanded when Ultear suddenly put on the police radio. Ul glared at her as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll make them shut up." Ultear said returning to her book as Ul's eyebrow began twitching again. These children were making her old before her time.

"Units needed in Mavis Street... Deliora spotted going into a home... 24 Mavis Street" the radio went off as Ul, Ultear, Lyon and Gray's heads jerked up. Gray looked at the street name next to his door and read the name "MAVIS STREET".

"Okay, everybody we're going..." before Ul could continue the back door was open and Gray was rolling on a patch of grass.

"Gray stop!" Lyon yelled after him as Ul stopped the car and looked out the window to where Gray was getting up and running up the street.

"Gray!" Ul and Lyon yelled. "Stop you're too weak, you can't defeat him!"

"Idiot..." Ultear breathed under her breath as she climbed out of the car and ran after Gray. Immediately Lyon and Ul climbed out too running after Gray and Ultear.

Gray ran up the street to the place where he saw 24 on the door. The door was scratched with a knife and Gray knew Deliora was there. It was his mark, like which every serial killer had. Marks that identified them and made them feel special.

Gray ran up the street and threw the door open to see a tall dark man standing over the body of a woman who had been cut across her throat and chest. The man was going down again to cut her chest open and take out the heart which he would eat raw... Gray had seen it all before, he had seen it happen to his parents.

"STOP THAT!" Gray yelled making the man turn around and face him. The man had a beastly face with a bushy beard and sharp teeth making him look like a demon. His ears were also pointy like an elf's.

"Who... are... you?" the man breathed looking at Gray like he was lunch well breathing like a monster.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and you killed my parents!" Gray yelled grabbing a kitchen knife on the counter next to him and lunging at Deliora.

"Silver... Fullbuster's... son?" Deliora said hitting Gray away effortlessly and making Gray fly across the room.

"Ouch!" Gray yelled as he hit the wall, his stomach bleeding thanks to a cut Deliora had made.

"I... wondered... where... you... were..." Deliora said walking to Gray with his knife ready. "I... wanted... to... kill... you... last... time..."

Gray looked up to see Ultear standing in the doorway her mouth open wide as she looked at Gray and Deliora. Suddenly though she was pushed out of the way and Lyon came in grabbing the knife and running after Deliora and plunging it in his back.

"OUCH!" Deliora roared as he jumped backwards and quickly swung around hitting Lyon to fly against the opposite wall knock out. "You're... next... brat..." Deliora said glaring at Lyon's knock out form before he turned his gaze to Ultear. "So are... you..."

"No..." Gray said holding his abdomen in pain. "Leave them be... I'm the one you want..."

"True..." Deliora said turning back to Gray as Gray made a gesture for Ultear to grab Lyon and run. Deliora slowly started to make his way to Gray again.

"NO!" a new voice yelled as Ul ran in making Deliora turn around again and hold his knife ready as Ul ran up to him with her gun to his head.

Gray watched in terror as Deliora plunged his heart into Ul's chest and Ul shot him in the head making Gray covered with Deliora's blood. As both of them fell Ultear and Gray ran to Ul as she chocked blood and struggled to breath.

"Ul... Ul... Don't die..." Gray sobbed holding her right hand.

"Yeah mom... Please don't die..." Ultear sobbed holding her mother's other hand.

"Gray... Ultear..." Ul said struggling to breath, her chest rising high and hitting down fast as her eyes fluttered open and closed. "I... loved... all... three... of... you... tell... Lyon... that... it's... nobody's... fault... I... decided... to... die... I... could... have... shot... him... from... afar... plus... I... would've... come... here... after... I... dropped... you... guys... off... promises... me... you'll... live... everyday... happily... and... To... the... fullest... and... Forgive... each... other..." Ul said before her eyes closed for the final time.

"No mom!" Ultear cried hugging her mother.

"NO UL!" Gray yelled hugging the other side of her. Both of them were full of blood sobbing as the paramedics took away the bodies and Lyon came to.

"Where's Ul?" Lyon asked as soon as he awake making Gray and Ultear choke on their tears.

"She's... dead..." Gray sobbed as Ultear grabbed him and hugged him crying herself.

"She said she loved us and this isn't anybody's fault. We should also live each day to the fullest and forgive each other..." Ultear said before she gave in to her tears.

"NO!" Lyon yelled tears streaming down his face. "This is your fault!" he said pointing at Gray and Ultear. "If you hadn't come," he said pointing at Gray. "And if you hadn't just stood there like a statue," he said pointing at Ultear. "She would've been alive now! I hate you!" Lyon ran away after that never to be seen again.

"He's right it's my fault..." Gray said stubbornly rubbing his tears with his sleeves.

"No..." Ultear said slapping him across the cheek. "It's nobody's fault, don't you dare go against my mother!"

And so they cried in each other's arms as the sun set... After that Ultear had raised Gray and had gotten her own daughter, Meredy... Lyon seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth...

**END FLASHBACK**

**A/N: And done! Whoopee! Okay I know most of you were hoping for the club, but I had to let you guys know all of these. I think this was a little violent, but no worries I think this was the most violent chapter or not... I'm happy that I am done and kind of excited for the next chapter. There will be a GaLe one shot released to do with this story like I said last time, explaining how Gajeel and Levy met! It might be released on another day, I'll see when I'm done. I hope you guys will read it. I hope this wasn't too violent and tell me if the rating should actually be M, thanks to the violence I don't do lemons. Oh and if you like JeRza and love stories check out my other story "Love Through It All".**

**Okay I hope you guys liked the update and can't wait for the next one. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. And remember criticism is welcomed! :D**

**Regards**

**Groove**


	3. Chapter 3: Who's who and untrustworthy

**A/N: Here is my third chapter, yay! This is the fastest I have ever worked, but I am on school vacation, so whoopee! I do hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I'd like more reviews please... Even if you're a guest please just leave something and help me improve my writing or the story even. I'm so sorry that it was rated T when like mgaa told me it should be M, so sorry. Okay, I do love all of you here and without you guys I'd probably be a mess and depressive when writing... So thanks... Oh and I always seem to forget to say sorry about my grammatical errors so; sorry! I guess now that it's M, if any of you want a lemon just vote on the poll on my profile. Oh and I hope you guys don't mind all the OC's, but sometimes you just need characters who aren't canon. And I apologize for no updates on Love through it all and the one-shots not being released, I'm still busy. You know Writer's Block sucks... Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

Captain Baka – sama: Hello big brother, thank you so much for your support. I'm happy it's not too violent for you. But what stories have you read? You really think they're in character? Thank you so much! And here you have it: I wrote more, I wrote as fast as I could and I tried my best to write well. Though I don't think I'm that good.

Topyra: Thank you so much and that's exactly what I want this story to do; I want the readers to be curious...

RavenofSilver: That's exactly why I love putting him in. And here you go another update!

mgaa: I'm so sorry, I didn't know... Please forgive me... I'll change it immediately... I really didn't know, I guess I didn't think it too violent. You'll still read it though, won't you?

**So here you guys have it: Chapter 3 of "The Small Things"! :D **

**Disclaimer: To my greatest relief I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go to the greatest writer himself, Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 3**

Gray jumped up in his bed looking around his room and sighing... He hated just thinking about that day, he knew that he was to blame and there was no one who could convince him otherwise. Gray had to carry it on his shoulders, he knew the only reason Ul came so close to Deliora was because she wanted Deliora to keep his attention away from a crouching Gray...

Suddenly though a message came through on his phone, making it buzz on his nightstand. Gray groaned as he reached for it and flipped it open. Standing in black against the phone was: MESSAGE FROM ERZA SCARLET. Gray quickly pressed the open button expecting the worst.

"Hey Gray, new murder committed. Woman was one of Jose's prostitutes and she was found in a vacant lot where she was naked, cut in half, badly beaten and sodomized. Victim's name was Leslie Nelsen and she was high on drugs according to autopsy. We will check for sperms in her body." Attached was a photo of the crime scene which depicted naked woman who was naked lying in a patch of grass where she was cut in half with the upper part of her body a meter away from her lower part. Both were naked and her torso was still bleeding, the blood was lying everywhere making the grass seem red. Her face was also badly beaten and Gray could see the bruises even if the photo was taken closer to the lower part.

Gray felt sick as he looked at the photo, why was Jose always doing these things? What had Leslie done to deserve the death depicted in the photo? Gray just couldn't understand it; Jose was just not a person Gray could understand... But one question flashed in Gray's mind, who was the murderer? Everyone knew Jose almost never got his hands dirty so who was it?

At least this time the sicko had decided to sodomize the victim so they just had to get the sperm sells out of the lower half of Leslie and see if it was a known offender. But still Gray hated that this man was like this, just ordering hits and never letting the after effects bother him... And it seemed that there was no end to who he'd kill, nobody was safe...

"Gray, it's time to get..." Ultear said as she opened the door seeing Gray look at his phone. "What is it this time?" Ultear asked as she walked to Gray and sat next to him looking at the photo.

"She was a girl who worked for him." Gray said looking at the photo. "She would sleep with people to give him money and whatever he wanted and now look. All the drugs and money he gave her couldn't stop him from doing this..." Gray said his eyes flashing anger.

"Gray, these things happen. You know that as good as I do." Ultear said rubbing his back. "I still remember the day mom died, you know. I would've helped if Lyon hadn't pushed me out of the way, I just fucking got there."

"I know." Gray said shaking his head. "But we can't hold it against anyone. It was definitely not your or Lyon's fault."

"It wasn't yours either." Ultear said looking Gray in the eye. "But either way, it's time to get ready. We both have a busy day today, so you better get ready."

"Trust me, I know." Gray laughed. "If I'm late for work Erza will have my head on a stake." Gray quickly closed the message and put his phone back on the night stand. Ultear only nodded and closed the door behind her while Gray went to his closet to take out his clothes for the day. He knew it had to be something he could wear at a nightclub so he grabbed a tight black shirt which was actually more of a vest with white chained jeans and some black leather shoes.

He felt so silly for dressing up to meet a mob boss' daughter, but what could he do it was his job? Gray quickly took the clothes into his room's bathroom where he firstly took of his cross chain then his boxers before he stepped in the shower, his mind dwelling on the case and what he had to say to Gajeel and Juvia that night as he washed himself and his hair. Gray hoped he wouldn't ruin this case by doing something silly.

**XXXXX**

Ultear sighed as she flipped the last of the bacon she was preparing for breakfast. She wished she was a bigger help to Gray, but she knew she could never be. Not after the FBI rejected her thanks to her personality. She knew she wasn't the nicest person and she never expected to be one of them. She knew that she'd just heartlessly kill a murderer if he did those things like what happened to the woman on Gray's phone.

But she found that justice; it was what they deserved when they even thought about killing other people. It was right to her that they felt what the victims felt as they did before her feet. She knew nobody else believed in her theory but she believed strongly in it. She just wished that everybody thought that way, but alas that was unlikely.

"Ul, where's Uncle Gray?" a voice said and Ultear turned around to see Meredy staring up at her. Ultear felt something melt in her heart as she looked at her adoptive daughter and she gave Meredy a warm smile.

"He's just getting ready for work, why?" Ultear said as she started dishing the breakfast up for the three of them.

"I just wanted to ask him if he'd come to my school tomorrow. Its career day and I'd really like to have my uncle, the homicide detective there." Meredy said taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen as Ultear put her plate in front of her.

"Why don't you want me to come?" Ultear pouted as she put Gray's plate on his spot and went back to retrieve her plate.

"Because you came last year and I really want all the other kids to know how cool my family is." Meredy smiled as Ultear took her seat with her plate. Ultear only smiled back at Meredy, she always seemed so happy and like the light in the house. That was why Ultear wanted Gray to get a girlfriend; she knew Gray would most likely get a happy girl to be another light in the house. They really needed that in their family.

"Sure, I'll come." Gray said walking into the room and taking his seat. "Itadakimasu" Gray said before he and the rest of them began eating their meals in silence. Nobody talked and everybody's minds dwelled on something else. Ultear's mind dwelled on her mother, Gray's on the case and Meredy's on the new friend she made in the mall the other day.

**Flashback**

"You have to try this on Meredy, you'll look good." Meredy's friend Wendy said holding up a pink tea gown with a cute little hat. Meredy's eyes dwelled on the skirt which seemed to be one that stopped mid-thigh.

"Oh no..." Meredy said shaking her head. She was the eldest of her friends and they always seemed to want to dress her up. Meredy was 16 while Wendy was 12, Romeo was 13 and Chelia was 15. "That dress will make me look fat..."

"Fat, how?" Romeo asked looking up from the PSP he was playing on. "Meredy, you would never look fat with your body."

"Romeo!" Wendy yelled as Meredy had a little blush shining on her cheeks. Wendy honestly looked rather angry and jealous as she yelled at Romeo.

"Juvia agrees." a new voice said and the kids turned to see a blue haired woman wearing a tight white dress and knee high black boots with a big pierced guy following her. "You don't have a fat body. If anything Meredy-san has a good body, like every 16 year old girl."

"You really think so?" Meredy asked as she looked at the pale woman who Meredy found to look like a model that jumped right out of a magazine and materialized in front of her. 

"Juvia knows so." the woman said winking at Meredy. "Don't you think Gajeel-kun?" the woman asked turning to the man behind her.

"Whatever" the man said shrugging. "I'm not telling anybody if they look fucking pretty Rain Woman including kids."

"Gajeel-kun!" the woman identified as Juvia yelled at the man. "Not in front of the children!"

"What? They talk like that these days..." the man identified as Gajeel said as Juvia puffed her cheeks and stepped on his toe making him jump up and down holding it as Meredy and her friends laughed at the spectacle. "Damn it Rain Woman you just mutilated my fucking toe!"

"And Juvia will do it again unless Gajeel-kun stops swearing..." Juvia said waving her finger as she turned to Meredy. "Juvia would like to see how Meredy-san looks in the dress."

"But even if I look good, I wouldn't be able to afford it..." Meredy said nonchalantly as she was about to put the dress away.

"Juvia will not allow that!" the woman yelled holding her hand in front of Meredy. "Juvia will buy it for Meredy-san if it fits."

"What?!" Meredy yelled shaking her head. "I could never ask that out of you..."

"You're not asking Juvia is doing it." Juvia said pointing Meredy to the dressing room. "Now go get dressed or Juvia will fight with you the entire day." Meredy slumped to the dressing room after that as Juvia turned to the other kids. "Now why don't all of you go find an outfit too, Juvia will be happy to pay."

"But it'll be expensive Juvia-san, please don't do this." Wendy said looking at Juvia with begging eyes.

"Juvia is rich..." Juvia said matter-of-factly. "Now go!"

"Okay..." Romeo, Chelia and Wendy said as they disappeared in the shop.

Soon Juvia had bought all the kids outfits and the rest of the day they hanged out with her and Gajeel buying clothes, eating ice cream, playing at the arcade and even enjoying a nice lunch at the most expensive restaurant in the mall. Honestly Meredy and the rest of her friends felt rich that they and promised to keep in touch with Juvia who gave them her number.

**End Flashback**

Meredy smiled as she thought back on that day, when she suddenly saw Gray leave and Ultear grabbed her hand. "Time to go" Ultear said as they left the house and Meredy was driven to school.

**XXXXX**

Juvia sighed as she woke up and looked around the room and at the clock which read 13:15. Why hadn't she dreamt of him and why had she overslept? Juvia got out of bed and took a bath thinking of the man, even dwelling on the cross necklace he wore. When she was dressed and headed down stairs she stopped midway as she heard Jose talking to an unidentified man.

"Leslie won't come back..." the man said as she heard Jose chuckle. Juvia quickly went to hide behind a pillar

"That's what she gets for trying to reveal who killed Rebecca." Jose laughed as the man only grunted in response. "Now no worries right, you didn't do anything silly, right?"

"I might have fucked her before I killed her, but you know I don't have a record." the unknown man said as Juvia gave a silent gasp. "But you and my boss are safe. No one will know he killed your ex and that you hired another organization to do the deed. So how's the princess?"

"She's fine..." Jose grunted as Juvia glared at the floor, what did she have to do with this?

"Good." the man said as Juvia tried to look at him but he was wearing a black cloak and she couldn't see him. "You know the boss doesn't like his future wife to be anything but fine. We already got upset when she dated Bora. Good thing he was arrested."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Jose said. "I never meant for her to get a boyfriend, but you know that it's better if I make her believe she has her own freedom."

"Yes... You continue that..." the man said as Juvia felt tears stream down her face she was nothing but a pawn in Jose's game. She had to get out fast. "The boss might be twice you age but he'd like a young wife. Now I must go."

"Bye..." Jose said as Juvia watched the man leave the house and Jose head back to his office. Juvia couldn't believe what was happening she had to get out and fast. She was not somebody to be just sold off and she never wanted to be one.

As soon as Juvia saw the cost was clear Juvia ran upstairs to Gajeel's room and repeatedly knocked on the door. He was the only person Juvia could trust and she needed his help right now. Juvia heard shuffling inside until the door was opened by Gajeel who looked very tired. "What the hell rain woman?" Gajeel growled wiping his eyes.

"Juvia needs Gajeel-kun's help." Juvia said walking into the room as Gajeel closed the door behind her. "Juvia just saw Jose outside... Gajeel-kun Juvia's being sold off to somebody twice Jose's age..."

"Eh? Are yah sure?" Gajeel asked taking of his shirt and switching it to his regular one. He just couldn't believe what Juvia was saying.

"Juvia's certain Gajeel-kun..." Juvia said her voice quivering. "Juvia heard it all... Please Gajeel-kun..."

"Okay, I'll hear by Jose what's going one okay..." Gajeel grumbled as he tossed his phone to Juvia. "But if you really want to get away dial Gray Fullbuster."

"Who's that?" Juvia asked looking at Gajeel's phone and at the number displayed.

"A cop..." Gajeel shrugged as Juvia gasped, Gajeel was working with the cops? Why? How? When? Juvia had so many questions going through her head.

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia said her voice quivering. "You're working with the..."

"Yes, okay." Gajeel said turning to her. "I needed to do it okay, that damn Jose got me busted on robbery charges and this was the only way I could clear my name. You know I wouldn't be able to get another job if I had a fucking criminal record."

"But Gajeel-kun... the cops, they're the bad guys." Juvia said shaking her head from side to side. "Gajeel-kun betrayed Jose... Gajeel-kun betrayed Juvia..."

"Are you doing that really now Juvia? Just like Jose isn't betraying you." Gajeel growled glaring at Juvia. "I'm no help against Jose, but they... they are."

"Still Gajeel-kun... Juvia trusted you." Juvia said giving Gajeel an equally fierce glare. "Juvia will rather stay here and become a human pawn then work with them."

"So yah don't want to get out, I should've known!" Gajeel laughed as Juvia glared at him. "So stay, so stay and become a fucking pervert's wife. Do it..."

"Juvia..." Juvia started as tears streamed down her face. "Juvia... Juvia wants to meet him first..."

"Who you're fucking husband or the cop?" Gajeel asked as Juvia walked to the door of his room.

"The cop" Juvia said opening the door. "Arrange a meeting for tonight at the club." And with that Juvia left the room and opened her door and fell down in her bed crying. She couldn't believe all this was happening. She always wanted to get out of the mafia, but to work with a cop... Juvia didn't want to do that, she just didn't. Her whole life she was mistrusted cops and now she had to get help from one?

Juvia didn't want to do it; instead Juvia closed her eyes and travelled back to her dream world with him...

Juvia opened her eyes lying in the ice with only her small night gown on. She saw the beautiful blue sky and reached up trying to touch it, to touch freedom... It's all she wanted, her life was screwed up and she just wanted to be free. Free of all the stress, free of all the bad things. Free of the pain in her heart after it had been broken and her trust taken away. Juvia stood up and reached higher stretching to touch the sun rays, the warmth... The love...

"Oh, if it isn't not lost- lost Juvia." a voice said and Juvia turned around to see the man of her dreams sitting in the snow with the sun that she tried so hard to reach baking on him.

"Stranger-sama" Juvia said running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Oi, who said we're on touching level, I barely know you..." he said wiggling his way out of her grip.

"Juvia's sorry." Juvia said sitting next to him. "Juvia just feels you're the only person Juvia can trust..."

"Like I said I barely know you..." he pointed out looking up to the sky. "What if I told you that I exist in your world too...?"

"What does stranger-sama mean?" Juvia asked entirely confused as she looked at him. What was he going on about? What was happening?

"What if I told you that I'm a little piece of the real me lost in the air?" he said shaking his head. "What if I appeared to you to ask for your help? What if I've been giving you visions of your future and I need your help to save me? What if I appeared to get you to help me make peace with my sister and I'm only here for that? What would you think of me?"

"Juvia doesn't get it..." Juvia said shaking her head. "Juvia thinks you're crazy..."

"Typical..." he said looking at her. "But I'm not... I'm really there, I'm really a lost piece of the real me... I was lost when I watched my parents die... But I have to return now... So help me okay?"

"What?" Juvia asked shaking her head looking at him crazily. "How's that even possible?"

"I know I sound crazy..." he said as he started fading. "But it's the truth okay? The real I am trying to be more like me so I need to return, but I appeared to you since I felt you could help. So if you find me... Do so... Goodbye Juvia." With that he disappeared as a light and the world around Juvia crumbled and fell. Juvia suddenly woke up with a start looking around her room and then at the clock. It was 19:15 and she had 15 minutes to prepare to go to the club.

Juvia quickly jumped off her bed and put on tight black dress with blue stripes all over it making it look like a blue ribbon. The dress reached Juvia mid-thigh and with it Juvia put on some knee high brown boots. Juvia also quickly combed her hair through before going outside where Gajeel was waiting for her. He was wearing brown jeans, leather boots and a leather jacket. As soon as he saw her he walked next to her.

"He'll be there." Gajeel as Juvia huffed in answer, she still didn't like cops.

"Fine don't fucking talk to me." Gajeel said walking a little behind her. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife and Gajeel knew it. At least he hadn't told Juvia that he had arranged with Gray that she would stay with his friend Erza Scarlet and that all her clothes were being brought to her house via Laxus one of the other bugs in Jose's operation who worked at the mansion as a body guard.

"Juvia would like Gajeel-kun to not talk to Juvia though the ride home as Juvia is still upset." Juvia said as she climbed in the limo followed by Gajeel.

"No fucking problem." Gajeel grunted as he climbed in behind her.

"I sense tension..." the limo driver said and as Juvia turned to him she noticed she had never seen him before. He had short spiky strawberry hair and faded glasses.

"Who're you?" Juvia said as she glared at him.

"Loke Celestial, your driver Ms Lockser." he said as he started the car. "I'll also be picking you up."

"Where's Sol, Juvia's regular driver?" Juvia growled at him the venom evident in her voice.

"He's... busy at the moment." Loke said as he drove out of the driveway. At that moment a noise was heard from the trunk of the car. "Oh do excuse that, we're having trouble." Loke said taking a sharp turn which meant that Gajeel grabbed Juvia holding her to that she didn't fall around and a thumping sound came from the trunk.

"What is that?" Juvia asked as soon as she heard a groan from the back.

"Can't you guess?" Loke asked his eyebrows rose in a teasing manner.

"Jose's using Juvia's limo to kidnap people?" Juvia asked as Loke only shrugged. "Stupid Jose-san, now he thinks he can use Juvia like this... So what does Loke-san usually do when Loke-san isn't driving?"

"Many things, but you can guess them." Loke said wiggling his eyebrows making Gajeel glare at him. "Most of them do involve woman though."

"Let me guess... Loke-san is a playboy." Juvia said as Loke nodded his head.

"Pretty much, but I'm working to be a playboy millionaire..." Loke said moving the limo through traffic. "I'm very hard working Ms Lockser."

"Juvia does suppose so." Juvia said looking at him as he winked at her. "But Juvia's already in love with someone."

"Who, may I ask?" Loke asked taking a sideways glance at Juvia through the rear view mirror.

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia met him in a dream." Juvia said with sparkles in her eyes as Gajeel groaned and Loke chuckled.

"Alas, it does sound very unlikely that he is real Ms Lockser." Loke laughed as Juvia puffed out her cheeks.

"But he told Juvia he was!" Juvia pouted as Loke only smiled at her.

"Maybe you should meet my friends." He passed said looking at Juvia. "They're all single and very bad with women, but many women say they're attractive."

"Juvia will pass." Juvia said waving Loke off. "Juvia only wants him and Juvia is hoping to find him someday and help him like he asked of Juvia."

"What's his name?" Loke asked stopping in front of the club. As Gajeel quickly opened the door and jumped out.

"Juvia doesn't know..." Juvia admitted as Juvia climbed out of the car. Gajeel closed the door behind her and she walked to Loke's window.

"Good luck finding him then." Loke winked at her riding away. Juvia quickly followed Gajeel into the club when the limo disappeared.

**XXXXX**

Gray waited patiently at the bar for Gajeel and Juvia to show up. He expected it to take long since they had sent Loke to take Sol out and take his place. Loke would most likely flirt with Juvia the whole ride through... Gray was honestly not happy about meeting the cop hating girl like Gajeel had told him she was. At least it was Erza that had to live with her and not him. He would not have enjoyed hearing how stupid he was the whole day long.

Gray turned around right in time to see Gajeel and the... hot stuck up princess entering. This was the first time Gray had seen her close and Gray had to admit she was hot, but of course also stuck up. So he just quickly downed the last amount of his alcohol and walked to them. The girl looked at him her eyes stretching wide and Gajeel stood in front of her protectively.

"Hi I'm a..." Gray started when he noticed he couldn't remember what to say... he said the first thing that came to him mind. "I'm a horny bastard who likes cute things and I'd like to fuck your friend into telling me where I can find a pink bunny rabbit." Okay maybe he did drink too much as while he waited for them.

"Gee-he" Gajeel laughed at Gray as Gray frowned at him wondering what's so funny. "You confused the passcodes!"

"Oh shit..." Gray swore as Juvia looked at him her face pink and her mouth wide. Just what had he said?

"Stanger-sama is a pedophile..." Juvia said looking at him with wide eyes. This was the guy from her dreams?

"Hah ha, no he's not..." Gajeel said wiping his eyes. "Juvia meet the dickhead cop Gray Fullbuster, Gray meet the stuck up Juvia Lockser."

"Damn you, you fucking moron!" Gray yelled at Gajeel. "Your passcodes sucked!"

"And you sent a pervert to pick us up." Gajeel growled at Gray. "Nice choice of Loke."

"Hey, he's one of my closest friends, metal freak." Gray said his shirt somehow disappearing.

"Stripper..." Gajeel growled getting face to face with Gray.

"Fists for brains..." Gray growled with just as much intensity as Gajeel.

"GRAY, GAJEEL!" a female voice came as a scarlet haired woman came out of the people dancing with a pink haired man, a blond female, a short bluenett and a blue haired man with a tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Wait for me!" the pink haired said punching Gray across the room to Juvia's horror. How dare he?

"FLAME BRAIN!" Gray roared running back and punching the pink haired man and Gajeel across the room.

"Oh Natsu..." the blond said face palming as the red head went and beat the crap out of all three of the boys "Hi Juvia, I'm Lucy Heartifilia and pink haired one is Natsu Dragneel, and the feisty redhead is Erza Scarlet and this here" she pointed to the small bluenett "is Levy McGarden. We're really relieved since Gray told us you'll help us. We're basically the FBI."

"Oh and I'm Jellal Fernandes and this is my club." The blue haired man said. "I help the police lots of times."

"It's an honour for Juvia to meet all of you, especially Gray-sama..." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Why Gray?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow, why did it seem that Juvia liked Gray.

"Because Juvia met Gray-sama in a dream and fell in love with him." Juvia shrugged as everyone around her looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Lucy, Levy and Jellal asked as Natsu, Erza, Gray and Gajeel returned, the boys having bruises on their faces.

"Ouch..." Gray said as he got there. "You guys know I drank too much alcohol please don't scream..."

Lucy and Levy started giggling at him as Jellal only shook his head taking Erza's hand and leading her to a dance, trying to escape the atmosphere. Gajeel and Natsu only looked at each other confused as Gray looked dumbfounded at the fact that he wasn't funny and Juvia blushed...

What the hell was going on?

**A/N: And done! So any things you guys want to say? Any guesses at who the murderers were? Any tips? Anything at all? Just tell me and remember if you want an umm lemon in this story or not just go and vote in my poll. Everyone reading it should... I'm still working on my GaLe one shot, sorry I have writers block. Also sorry that I didn't update "Love through it all", I also have writers block. And my JeRza one shot too, the writer's block has come and it's stupid! Gah, I hate having it. At least this story just comes to me, it's so fun! Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave me a little review. Love you all! :D**

**Shout out to mgaa, for helping me with the rating. Thank you so much! :* **

**Regards**

**Groove**


End file.
